


Best Of A...Situation

by Emonym23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Class Differences, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emonym23/pseuds/Emonym23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron hates parties at Malfoy Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Of A...Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> Written as a bday fic for lokifan.

Ron hates parties at Malfoy Manor.

He always ends up standing awkwardly next to the drunkest guests by the bar because they’re the only ones unconcerned with shooting disapproving looks in his direction. Draco always insists that he just needs to dress up more, but Ron thinks it’s enough that he has to suffer through these engagements with the Malfoys and all of their flashy guests.

On principle Ron refuses to be miserable and drunk in the corner, but he knocks back one shot just for the heck of it. Ron spies Draco conversing with some guests; this is the first time he’s seen him in what feels like an hour. Draco’s all charming and fancy dress robes and Ron rolls his eyes at the pretense. If only all these people had seen him on his knees begging for Ron’s cock in their flat only minutes before they arrived at the manor. He begins to harden in his trousers at the memory. As if he needs to be more uncomfortable.

“Would it kill you to mingle?” Ron starts at Draco’s whisper in his ear, the teasing voice tickling the nape of his neck. Draco must be on his tiptoes to reach equal height with Ron.

Ron grabs at Draco’s arms and wraps them firmly around his waist. “I have a better idea. Let’s sneak out.”

Draco takes a sharp breath in and the warm air tingles on Ron’s skin.

“It’s my mother’s birthday,” Draco reminds him for the millionth time.

“We’ll send her a card.” Ron shrugs.

“I have to speak--Weasley, can you not be a randy teenager for--”

He stops short and it may be because Ron’s grinding against him. He’s thrilled to find Draco is rock hard. “Hmm guess I’m not the only one.” Ron smirks.

“Can’t--” Draco chokes.

“-- I’ll let you fuck me.” Ron interrupts, barely concerned with the loudness of his whisper.

A few party guests that are standing close enough to hear the dirty word clear their throats, look up and quickly away clearly pretending they imagined what they heard. Draco’s hands fist in the fabric of his robes. “Ron, fuck…”

“Unless you want the sophisticated witches and wizards to get an eyeful.” He directs Draco’s hand with his own and slides it inside his robes, beneath his shirt. Draco begins to move all on his own: fingers trailing over Ron’s chest and his hard nipples. Ron stiffens and he’ll never admit it later but he purrs at the sensation of the Draco’s skin against his.

“They’d like it too-- pervs.” Draco’s voice is high pitched and distant. Ron knows Draco well enough to know what he’s thinking--

“So would you.” Ron grins. Draco shoves him so his back is against the wall. He hears Draco mutter a privacy spell. Ron reaches forward and musses Draco’s hair before pulling him into a rough messy kiss. Draco’s tongue massages his lips, his hands gripping Ron’s shoulders tightly through the stifling heat of his dress robes. He helps Ron remove the robes and he’s thankful because now he has the incredible feel of Draco’s soft fingers and the metal rings adorning them on his bare skin. They break the kiss with a string of saliva tearing between them.

“God, I’m already--”

“--So hard?” Ron practically rips Draco’s robes off and slips one hand inside his trousers to grip Draco’s cock. “They want you to give a speech Draco? Tell them how much you want a filthy Weasley’s hand on your cock.” He rubs Draco’s prick, leaking with precum. “Make sure they know how much you like to ride me too-- like a good good boy.” Ron’s stroke is slow and sensual; he watches Draco’s face carefully, making sure he still likes it. “Then—let them hear that breathy scream you make when you’re close to coming.”

Draco lets out a strangled moan. “Stop.” The way he rocks his hips into Ron’s palm and squeezes his eyes shut though says the last thing Draco wants him to do is stop. With a wicked idea, while Draco’s eyes are still closed, Ron slips his wand from his pocket and mutters the counter privacy spell.

“I don’t think they heard you. They want to know how I instruct you when you get inside me. Before you lose it--”

Memories of riding Draco to oblivion inundate Ron’s mind. He feels Draco shaking, struggling to breathe. Draco’s gasps turn to moans and rough harsh growls. Ron’s pulse is thrumming in tune with his aching cock. Draco’s obvious determination to cover his screams is almost comical; he’s biting hard into his lip trying to keep quiet. Ron digs his nails into Draco’s thigh. “Come loud.” Ron hardly knows if he said it because his head is filled with this buzzing sound.

Draco cries out an undignified noise like music to Ron’s ears. Draco’s warm come soaks Ron’s fingers and he crumbles in ecstasy, relying entirely on Ron to keep him standing. He exhales and inhales sharply almost like a hiccup. Then--

“Draco!” The clear sound of Narcissa’s impatient voice is heard far too close from the other side of the thin wall. Draco jumps and scrambles to pull up his trousers.

Ron smiles at the deliciously tousled Draco. “Luck.” Ron smacks his arse before he stumbles around the corner.

These parties aren’t too bad after all.


End file.
